Many known inventions address the issue of liquid fuel combustion with an eye toward efficiency and completeness of the burning of the fuel. Various attempts include a fuel device that preheats fuel prior to entry to the carburetor. Several U.S. patents and Applicant's own prior disclosure to the Brazilian Patent Office relate to such preheating systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,831 discloses a fuel vaporization apparatus whereby the device delivers atomized fuel into a heated vapor generator chamber before it enters the carburetor. Temperature sensors are used to control the device for operation only at periods when the vapor generator chambers are heated sufficiently to vaporize the fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,859 discloses a method and apparatus for operating an internal combustion engine having an electronic ignition. This prior art system uses heat normally discharged to the ambient atmosphere to condition and prepare the fuel mixture before entry into the combustion chambers. The fuel is vaporized and mixed in a particular fashion with additional fuel.
In 1985, Applicant filed a patent application Ser. No. 8,400,424 with the Brazilian Ministry of Industry and Commerce, Institute of Industrial Properties. Applicant's earlier device preheated the fuel for an internal combustion engine up to a desired maximum temperature and delivered the fuel at that temperature to the engine carburetor. The disclosed apparatus incorporated a control means for the fuel to flow through the preheating zone and fuel temperature.
Several other U.S. patents disclose various mechanisms for improving engine economy and efficiency in an internal combustion engine. However, neither the U.S. patents nor Applicant's Brazilian patent application disclose, teach or suggest, either singularly or in combination, the entirety of the features of his present invention.